Truth or Dare show! Vongola Style
by RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27
Summary: Be ready to torture your favorite characters from KHR I and my co-host will make sure to entertain you so post your dare or question and we'll make sure to fulfill them!
1. Chapter 1

Agie-chan: Hello! and welcome to the Truth or Dare show! Vongola Style~

Kanra: Hi, my name is Kanra and I'm the co-host the girl next to me that hadn't introd-

Angie-chan: *cough* My name IS Andrea or you can call me Angie-chan for short, I'll be the host of the story who will have the pleasure to entertain you by torturing the vict- I mean the guests he he he he . . .

Kanra: Their victims, not guests

Angie-chan: Shuddup' if That trigger-happy, fedora wearing spartan from hell hears us he's gonna shot the both of us *mumbling* and I already told him he would be a host . . .

Kanra: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DID THAT! YOU WANT US DEATH!

Angie-chan: *mumbling* no . . . but he refused to come and that was the single way to make him come . . .

Kanra: You know I could've abducted them here right?

Angie-chan: But I don't want to show them my sadist crazy fan-girl mind yet, my dear demon . . . that will be for the game *laughing like a maniac*

Kanra: Okay, okay~ *sweat dropping*

Angie-chan: But I need you to castrate them if they don't listen . . . better yet throw them in the hell hound~

Kanra: Okay . . . if you promise me to don't traumatize them until they can't think straight *serious look*

Angie-chan: Okay *fingers crossed* Let's do the disclaimer then!

Angie-chan and Kanra: Send us how many dares you can so we can entertain you, our sweet hearts~

Angie-chan: And in every chapter at the final we will put a dare from us so everything will be more interesting *chuckling darkly*

Ciao Ciao~~~


	2. Welcome to the show!

Angie: Hello there~ and welcome to the first chapter of Truth or Dare Show! Vongola Style~

Kanra: Yes and we apologize for the long wait . . . The lazy author next to me was to preoccupied with her other story

Angie: HEY! I ALREADY FINISHED IT SO NOW I COULD FOCUS ON THIS!

Kanra: But in a way or another you'll forget about it again

Angie: It's not my fault that I have such a dirty mind and new ideas for stories come out of nowhere

Kanra: Yeah, yeah . . . let's get it started already

Angie: OK, now let's invite our vict- I mean guests in, he he . . . Kanra bring them in, please~

Kanra: hai hai

*Kanra throws in a large group formed of various people*

Everyone**: ***groaning in pain*

Angie: Hello everyone~ how are you feeling?

Hayato: WHO ARE YOU BITCH ! AND WERE ARE WE !?

Takeshi**: **Ma ma~ I'm sure they have a good explanation

Tsuna: W-who are y-you?

Reborn: What did I said about your stuttering Tsuna

Tsuna: Hiiiiiiiiii!

Angie: Ignoring the two love birds-

Tsuna: WHAT!?

Reborn: You have a death wish don't you * cocks leon gun*

Angie: First, my name is Andrea but here my name is Angie and don't call me any other way and the boy next to me is Kanra my co-host-

Skull: Why don't we have to call you by your real name?

Reborn: Something stupider you couldn't ask

Angie: second, this is a truth or dare show that all of you are forced to participate-

Hayato: Why do we need to listen to that bitch anyway!?

Kyouya: I'm not entering this herbivorous game *scowl*

Angie: and third, if any of you will dare to disobey me or won't do the tortu- I mean reviewers dares they will be castrated by me and thrown in the hell hound that I personally created, any questions?

Tsuna: You were going to say torturers!

Mukuro: Ku fu fu, like a pussi you could create a hell hound, that's impossible

Chrome: Mukuro-sama!

Daemon: I hate this, but I have to agree, Nu fu fu

Angie: Then ,pineapples, wanna have a taste of my mind's darkness?

Mukuro: *twich* Ku fu fu I wanna see you doing that

Angie: You asked for it *grins creeply*

*Throws the pineapples in the hole that appeared out of nowhere in the ground*

Pineapples: AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhh.

Angie: he he he, now is there anyone that wants to join them?

Everyone: *shudders*

Angie: That's what I thought~

Angie : Oh and the Primo Famiglia are here to and the Arcobaleno are in their adults bodies

Fong: Are we staying like that permanently?

Collonelo: Yeah I was curious to, kora!

Lal: Are you stupid! Why would she leave us-

Angie: It's permanent

Lal: Like that . . . What!

Angie: I'm an author that has a lot of power! ^w^

Everyone: Sweat drops

Kanra: We should get started with the first dare

Angie: Ah! Thanks for reminding me!

Kanra: *face palms*

Angie: Our first dare is from rkl~

Kanra: Some people these days don't care about their name

**_Tsuna and mukuro swap personalities make it funny_**

Angie: I'll try *twich* my best *twich*

Kanra: Not only a bad name also has some guts

Angie: Cough, now we must do the dare~ *still twitching*

Angie: Tsu-chan and pineapple-kun~ plese can you come a moment~

Everyone: Sweat drop

Tsuna: H-hai, is ther anything you need Angie-san?

Angie: Just a moment sweet heart I need to get someone *looks at Kanra*

Kanra: I'm going to get him *sigh*

*Kanra throws Mukuro out that is a few shades paler and shaking*

Angie: He he he, never insult my mind ever again

Everyone: takes a step back

Angie: Now pineapple-kun I'm going to make you swap bodies with Tsunayoshi! *grins happily*

Mukuro: *snaps out of it* what?

Tsuna: E-EEEHH!

Angie: would you rather have a dare from me? *raises eyebrow*

Tsuna: N-no I'll do it!

Mukuro: *groans*

Angie: Hey I though you wanted to posses his body and now here's the chance, even if for a short time

Mukuro: *mumbles* It's not what I meant

Angie: Oh so you mean you wanted to actually fuck him *mocking tone*

Everyone: *glares at him and readies weapons*

Mukuro: takes a step back

Tsuna: *blushing furiously* A-a-angie-san!

Angie: Now swap bodies!

*Out of nowhere a light blue smoke erupts from thin air and some choughs could be heard*

Angie: I think it worked

Kanra: You think?

Angie: I haven't tried it in a while and the last time I used this they were dead *blank face*

Everyone: WHAT!?

Angie: Ahhh don't worry they'll be okay

Tsuna: What happened?

Angie: What's your name?

Tsuna: Mukuro . . . Why?

Mukuro: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ! !

Everyone: Shocked looks

Angie: see~ it worked out

Tsuna(M): Why is everything so little and why are you taller than m- AAAAHH!

Angie: *ROFL* HA HA . . . You should've seen your faces . . . how good is it that I made photos~

Mukuro and Tsuna: WHAT!

Angie: Oh yes straight on internet with them!

Kanra: Here we go again *sigh*

Reborn: How much is it gonna last?

Angie: 5 minutes

Tsuna(M): It better be ku fu fu

Mukuro(T): It sounded creepy on me

Angie: I know, that's why I made it last five minutes.

Everyone: *sighs in relief*

Angie: Anyway let's move on with the dares~ the next one is from TSUNA AND THE DEMON~ nice name

**_i cant think of any dares right now but i know you should make one that includes tsuna and enma_**

Angie: Got it my fellow reader! *salutes*

Everyone: Sweat drops

Angie: And that means I can do wathever I want *smirks evilly* I have nothing with this pairing so I want Enma to make out with Tsuna

Everyone: You have a death wish!

Angie: Why? *raises eyebrow* it's the fact that he gets a taste and you not~

Reborn: He is MY student and no one touches him *growls*

Angie: Don't worry at the final of the chapter I'll give out my dare so you will stop winning like children

Kanra: Get on with it already!

Angie: Why so flustered~?

Kanra: Shuddup'

Angie: Enma you know what you have to do

Enma: Of coure *smirking smugly at the others*

Everyone: Growls in annoyance

Enma: Hey Tsuna, come here a little!

Tsuna(now back to normal) : Y-yes Enm- Mmnph!

*Enma pushes Tsuna forward and crashes their lips together. In a moment of shock Tsuna parts his lips a little and allows Enma to enter his mouth, who immediately starts playing with his tongue, by rubbing them together making Tsuna moan in pleasure. When air becames a problem they broke the kiss.*

Tsuna: *flushed a bright pink panting hard*

Enma: *satified smirk* Strawberries, Yum~

Everyone: *being restrained from killing Enma*

Angie: Now with that being over we have one last dare to take care of

Kanra: Yes, this one is from Anisthasia:

**_I dare goku-chan to propuse yama-chan.  
I dare Xanxus to live through a day without drinking  
I dare goku-chan to hug his sister  
I dare shamal to hug a man...  
I want to know why  
Squalo want's our ears to bleed by shouting so much and why he shouts Voi  
Reborn which is your favorite gun?  
Goku-chan where do you live and are you secrealty a masochist?  
That's it._**

Angie: Thanks for the dares~ now let's get going!

Everyone: *groans*

Angie: Mou~ You might like them

Kanra: Hayato go propose Takeshi

Hayato: WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL I'M PROPOSING THE BASEBALL-FREAK!

Angie: You must . . . It's a dare

Tsuna: Hayato-kun *puppy-dog eyes*

Hayato: *holds nose from incoming nosebleed* Fine Juudaime. If you say so

Hayato: Takeshi . . .

Takeshi: Ah What is it Haya-chan!

Hayato: Don't call me that! . . . *mumbles* Would you marry me?

Takeshi: What I didn't heard you? *strange gleam in eyes*

Hayato: WOULD YOU MARRY ME!

Takeshi: Of corse Haya-chan *kisses him deeply*

*After one wedding latter*

Angie: Now that we're over with that-

Hayato: *grumbling while blushing bet red*

Angie: We should go to the next one that asks us to make Xanxus live a day without drinking

Everyone: looks at her thinking she's crazy

Angie: I'm not crazy -_-

Kanra: And pry tell us how you'll do that?

Angie: Kanra go steal all he's alchool

Kanra: You want me dead don't you =_="

Angie: No but I need the other Varia here and let's not forget Bianchi and Shamal

Kanra: I'm going

Angie: Ok while he's at it let's move on with the next ones . . . Reborn, what's your favorite gun?

Reborn: My CZ27

Angie: *snickering*

Reborn: What's that *raises eyebrow*

Angie: Nothing nothing, now next one's for Goku-chan: Where do you live and are you secretly a masochist?

Hayato: I live in a flat and I- WHAT! NO!

Angie: I though you were because you take anything head on when it comes to Tsuna~

Hayato: *blushing*

Riohey: EXTREMEEEEEEEEEE

Angie: Hey Yamamoto-kun~ I think your bride is cheating on you~ *covering ears*

Yamamoto: Is it true *darkening aura*

Hayato: *babbling nonsense*

Angie: Room 8059 is free, have fun~

Takeshi: *drags a bet red gokudera*

Angie: Now-

Kanra: * runs inside the bangs the door closed*

Angie: Right on time~

Kanra: Leave me alone you monster!

Angie: hey did you bring them

Kanra: Yes I did-

*the door breaks revealing an furious Shamal and Bianchi and an raging Varia*

Angie: Now Haya-chan be a good brother and hug your sister *smirking*

Hayato: There's no way in-

Angie: *points to precious juudaime and then the hell hound*

Everyone: DO IT ALREADY!

Hayato: *hugs Bianchi and then faints on spot*

Bianchi: Oh my poor Hayato it seems I have to take care of you!

Angie: Now with-

Xanxus: OI you TRASH give me back my booze before I shoot you!

Squalo: VOOOOOOIIIIIII! WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE!?

Angie: *twitching* You need to tell us why you scream VOI and Why you want to deafen us and Xanxus isn't allowed to drink a whole day *twitching like crazy*

Squalo: VOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! I DO THAT BECAUSE I WANT TO AND IT'S MY SINGNATURE!

Xanxus: *glaring* Shut up trash *throws an empty bottle at him*

Angie: *dark aura* **What was that? ***throws Xanxus in the hell hound*

Xanxus: TRASHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ *falling*

Angie: *smiling sweetly* He cheated

Everyone: *shivers*

Kanra: That was the last dare we got from reviewers

Everyone: *sighing in relief*

Angie and Kanra: But let's not forget our personal dare *chuckling darkly*

Tsuna: W-what but I though it was o-over? *tilts head cutely*

Reborn: What are you two planning?

Angie: Let's say that in every chapter we have to give you our per - so - nal dare~

Kanra: Yes we said it in the prologue

Everyone: *palling*

Angie: And in this chapter . . . I dare Reborn . . . to . . . fuck Tsuna!

Kanra: Good choice

Bianchi: WHAT! REBORN IS MI- * being ducktaped and thrown into the hell hound by both Angie and Kanra*

Kanra: Now are there any complaints?

Angie: WAY TO GO BITCH!

Everyone: *sweat-dropping*

Angie: Now Reborn do the dare if not I'll make you do it one way or another~

Kanra: She never makes empty threats

Reborn: *smirking happily while the others are being tied and duck-taped* Not a problem *takes Tsuna bridal style in room R27*

Angie: Hey! I didn't told him witch room so how did he chose the right one?

Kanra: Andrea, your computer was open *points at computer*

Angie: Aaah . . . do you think he read my story?

Kanra: He already read it, that's why he was in a good mood

Angie: Yes! He likes my story~

Everyone: What story?

Kanra: This one *out of nowhere appears a big screen with a story on it*

Everyone: *reading then some faints from massive nosebleed* What the hell is that!

Angie: My story!

Hayato: How old are you even women to write things like that!?

Kyouya: I'll bite you to death for writing such vulgarities!

Mukuro: I'm going to show you the six hells for that ku fu fu fu~

Giotto: What did you put my cute grandson to do?

The rest of them: *glaring daggers at me*

Angie: For your information I'm just thirteen *smilling*

Everyone: What!

Kanra: I'm surprised to

Angie: I though you knew

Kanra: I wasn't tal-

*From room R27: AAAaaahhhh! Reborn~! M-more~! ! !/ Beg for it Tsuna/ Pleaseee~*

Angie: *blushing a little* I though it was sound proofed . . . no, scratch that, KANRA~ I hope your tapping it!

Kanra: Of course

Angie: Thank you, my sweetie~

Everyone: *had fainted or is being restrained*

Angie: I think it's time we end the chapter . . . because mostly fainted

Kanra: Such virgins

Angie: Yeah

Kanra and Angie: This is the end of the first chapter and we will be waiting for more dares until then~

Angie: But if I don't get any I'm closing the story ^

Angie and Kanra: Ciao Ciao~

Bianchi: REBORNNNNNNN!

Angie: I though we duck tapped her


	3. What a boring day part 1

Angie: Welcome to the second chapter of Truth or Dare Show! Vongola Style~

Kanra: It took you some time

Angie: Would you just ** .** I know this already, but this chapter is going to be really long anyway because I got a lot of dares from my sweet fellow readers~

Everyone: *groans in despair*

Angie: I nearly forgot about you guys!

Everyone: EEEEEHHH!

Angie: But thanks for reminding me to get on with the dares~

Kanra: The first one is from 

Angie: Cool name

**_oh oh... i dare tuna-fish to wear a gothic lolitha dress, maid outfit complete with cat ears and tail being tied up while sitting on xanxus laps!  
i dare the pineapple and the melon head to a 15 minutes heavy make out!  
i dare tuna fish to make out with reborn, hibari, allaude, xanxus and... fon (i love to see tuna-fish suffer MWAHAHAHAHA)  
i dare lampo to make a song about g's pink hair .  
ohhh... I DARE SHAMAL KISS LUSS-NEE!  
that's it for now *laugh maniacally*_**

Angie: Thanks for the dares they are really good, I like to see the tuna-fish suffer to (if that could be called suffering) and . . . HA HA HA HA~ the last one is the best!

Kanra: I don't see what's so funny

Tsuna: What w-were you t-talking about? *tilts head cutely*

Everyone: *ready to pounce on him*

Angie: Ah~ you'll see ... Tsuna can you wear this for me~?

*Brings out a gothic lolitha dress, maid ouftit complete with cat ears and tail that matches his hair colour*

Tsuna: W-W-What!?

Gokudera: YOU CAN'T FORCE JIUUDAIME TO WEAR T-T-THAT! *holds nose from bleeding*

Angie: You know you want to see him in it

Kanra: Yeah, pretty obvious like the others

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna put that on! *cocks Leon gun"

Angie: You must, it's a dare ... and you have to be tied and stay on Xanxus lap

Everyone: WHAT!

Xanxus: *smirking*

Tsuna: F-fine I'll d-do it *takes the costume from me*

**_Ten minutes later~_**

Kanra: What's taking him so long

Angie: Would you shut up his coming *points at the opening door*

*From behind the door comes Tsuna fully dressed with the revealing outfit, making everyone get a hard-on or nosebleed*

Angie: KYYYAAA~ You look so fucking cute!

Kanra: I can't disagree on that

Angie: *ties Tsuna's hands with a rope and puts him in Xanxus lap* Enjoy~

Xanxus: I will

Angie: Now moving on ...

Gokudera: Hey! Don't you dare leave Juudaime like that, you bitch!

Yamamoto: Ma ma, let's calm down guys

Angie: He has to stay like that till the next dare

Gokudera: Why you-

Ryohey: CALM DOWN TO THE EXTREME, OCTOPUS-HEAD!

Gokudera: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OCTOPUS LAWN-HEAD!

Angie: I feel a head ache coming *rubbing her temples*

Kanra: Me too

Hibari: I'll bite you to dead for disrupting the peace

Angie: Wait I have a better idea ... KANRA!

Kanra: Yes madam

*Angie and Kanra throws The idiots in the hell hound*

Gokudera: FFFUUUUUCCCKKK YYYOOOUUUU~~~!

Ryohey: EEEEXXXTTTTRRRREEEEMMMEEEE~~~~

Angie: Now back on track ... pineapples, come here right this instant!

Mukuro, Daemon and Chrome: Yes

Angie: *sigh* Not you to Chrome

Chrome: O-ok

Angie: You two have to make out for 15 minutes

Mukuro and Daemon: WHAT!

Angie: Oh! Forgot to tell you need to do a heavy makeout~ *grinning sadistically*

Everyone: *staring at them*

Angie: Get started if you don't want to keep company to the two idiots

*Daemon glares at her then grabs mukuro by the back of his neck and smashes their lips together. Mukuro gasps in surprise, allowing Daemon to enter his mouth. Daemon started exploring the hot cavern, licking the walls making Mukuro moan a little in pleasure. Mukuro and Daemon intervieved their tongues in a dance of passion, arousing the both of them and through it all Angie and Kanra video taped it all and had token photos.*

Angie: That ... was hot

Giotto: I can't belive they did that! Isn't it called incest?

Angie: yes it is ... but who cares?

Giotto: *sweat drops*

Angie: Now let's do the next dares~ ... Tsuna come here I need you for this dare and also ... Reborn, Xanxus, Allaude, Hibari and Fon.

Angie: All of the semes i mentioned has to ... make out with Tsuna~

Semes: *smirking while eyeing tsuna hungrily*

Everyone: *glaring at the lucky bastards*

Angie: So ... first one is Reborn~

Reborn: *grabsTsuna that was still dressed in the maid outfit and starts making out with him while grooping his butt*

Tsuna: Mmmnnaaaahh ... nngh ...ahh

Other semes: *waiting impatiently for their turn*

Angie: Next~

Xanxus: *grabs Tsuna and smashes their lips together in a hungry kiss*

Allaude, Hibari and Fon: *does the same when their turn came*

Tsuna: *blushing madly and panting for breath*

Angie: Next dare~

Kanra: Lampo has to make a song about G's pink hair

G: IT'S RED DAMMIT!

Angie: Whatever floats your boat

G: You little- *being duct-taped* MMNNF MMMNGH ...

Lampo: Yare yare, That's going to be funny

Angie: I hope so *muttering*

Lampo: „I got pink hair! do u have pink hair?  
yes i had pink hair so i made a hot track bout pink hair! with my grill in my mouth! Don't hate love it ! this is major for the rape game!"

Angie: *laughing her ass off*

Kanra: *rolling on the floor while clutching his stomach from laughter*

Everyone: *laughing their heads off*

G: MMMNFFHGH MMHGFGH NNNHFG!

Angie: That was funny, now the last one ... Shamal kiss Lussuria

Everyone: *Silence~ then the room is full of laughter again*

Angie: Shamal you have to do it~

Shamal: * looks ready to puke* Aaaaaaahhhhhh~ *jumps in the hell hound*

Angie: That's the first time something like that happened

Kanra: I would've done the same thing if I was in his place

Everyone: *nods in approval*

Lussuria: What about my kiss~? *pouts*

Angie: Another time Luss-chan

Kanra: The next dares are from **_TSUNA AND THE DEMON_**

**_how about swapping tunas and hibaris personalitys_**

Angie: it would be a really good idea!

Kanra: Hibari, Tsuna you have a dare!

Hibari: Hn

Tsuna: H-hai?

Angie: Swap bodies

*A purple light erupts out of thin air and there could be heard some choughs*

Angie: I love my powers

Tsuna(h): What did you did herbivore?

Hibari(t): W-what happened?

Angie: I swapped your bodies~

Tsuna(h): I'll bite you to death for doing that * gets out tonfas out of nowhere*

Hibari(t): Hiiiiiiiii!? Again!

Kanra: wow ... to hear the most feared prefect scream like a girl ... that's a first

Angie: You're right!

Angie: Next dare is from **_aliceyuky_**

Kanra: Nice name

**_Hahahahaha. It was really funny when Hayato hugged Bianchi! If it is acceptable I have a dare. I want Verde to fuck Skull, all of Varia to get drunk in Vegas(plus picturesXD)and also for all of Shimon acting like a circus. Have some free vodka from me, you histerical hosts!_**

Angie: Thank you sweet heart~ I try doing my best now~ ... Verde has to fuck Skull!

Skull: W-W-WHAT! HE HAS TO DO WHAT TO ME!

Verde: I HAVE TO DO WHAT!

Angie: You heard me~ ... And Reborn looks quite happy about this * points at him*

Reborn: *smirking in amusement* Two in a shot

Angie: I know right!

Kanra: Go to the room VS I don't want to hear anything! * points at room*

Angie: i have to agree with you ... I don't want to be traumatized at such a young age

Kanra and Reborn: * throws the both of them in the room*

Angie: Now the Varia has to get drunk in Vegas babe!

Varia: Fine *takes plane to Las Vegas*

Angie: That was easy ... and the last dare ... the Shimon hs to act like a circus

Kanra: I don't think it'll be hard for them

Angie: Yeah ... Shimon do the dare

Shimon Famiglia: OK!

*All of the Shimon are now dressed like clowns and achrobatics and doing a spectacle for the KHR cast*

Angie: Now that we are over with that I can enjoy my vodka while were waiting for the Varia~

Everyone: *sweat drop* Aren't you under aged?

Angie: Who cares~ It's not like I haven't drank alchool in my life

Kanra: She's right *dead panning*

**_After two hours~_**

Angie: It seems like they are back~ ... and drunk

Kanra: right ... hey you drank all that vodka and barely look sober

Angie: I have a high tolerance at alchool even at the age of thirteen

Everyone: *staring at her like she'd grown a second head*

Angie: Next dare's from ****

**_Oh! This seems like fun! I wanna dare too!  
I dare Tsuna to ummm... seduce Hibari and Mukuro! (182769! KYAAA!)  
And dare Lambo and Skull to irritate Reborn and Colonello.  
And also I wanna know how many dynamites Gokudera have and where he keeps them.  
BTW, this is a nice chappy!_**

Angie: Thanks darling~ ... now Tsuna~ you have to seduce Hibari and Mukuro~

Tsuna: Eeehh!?

Angie: You have to do it buddy

Tsuna: B-b-but h-how? *tilts head to the side and his eyes starts tearing a bit*

Hibari and Mukuro: * looks at Tsuna then at each other and noods in approval* Truce for now

Tsuna: * being dragged in room 182769 by both Mukuro and Hibari* A-a-angie-san!

Angie: Ah~ you work rather fast

Everyone: *sweat drops*

Kanra: Now Lambo and Skull have to annoy Reborn and Colonello~

Lambo: Gya ha ha ha, Lambo-sama will annoy stupid Reborn!

Reborn: *takes Leon gun out and starts shooting at Lambo* Annoying cow brat

Angie: Now, Skull~

Skull: *comes limping in* Y-yes?

Angie: You have to annoy Colonello

Skull: *crying rivers* You want me death don't you!?

Angie: Yes~ Now do it

Skull: Colonello-sempai it's a big coward!

Colonello: YOU'RE DEATH KORA!

Kanra: And the last one, Gokudera has to tell us how many dinamites he has and where does he hides them

Gokudera: *grumbles* I have over 300 dinamites and I hide them all over my body

Angie: Let's see~ our next dare is from **_Starlight346_**

**_I Dare Dino to propose to Kanra. :3_**

Angie: YES! My favorite dare! Dino you have to propose ...

Dino: Who? Tell me it's Kyouya

Angie: **_Kanra~_**

Dino and Kanra: **_WHAT!_**

Angie: Will you get it over with

Dino: Kanra, w-w-would y-you m-m-marry m-me?

Kanra: **_HELL NO!_**

Angie: That was pretty harsh

Dino: *sulking in a corner*

Kanra: The next dare is from **_RikuNo_**

**_So.. I have some dares for 'ya...  
But before that... You are so damn unlucky to be found by an Eliminator ...  
So... You can A) Do as he/she says.. B) Ignore them C) Change it a bit , like Facebook Chaos by koiichi  
Dares : (lazy to use PM)  
Make Dino appear..  
Make Lambo stay 25 years old for a few chaps... I guess  
Dare Mukuro to end every sentence he says with 'with my body'  
As for Reborn... easy... f*** Tuna  
Gokudera... eat poison... SUSHI_**

Angie: Yeah, I know~ and I choose B)

Kanra: To be expected from you

Angie: Well Dino is already here sulking in the corner *points at Dino* Then I have to bring 25 yo Lambo~ ...

Kanra: Lambo come here for while

Lambo: What do you want, Lambo-sama is eating grape candy!

Angie: 20 Years Exchange

*A dark green smoke errupts out of thin air and from the smoke appears 25 to Lambo*

Lambo: Yare Yare

Angie: Hey Lambio

Lambo: H-h-hey A-a-angie-s-s-sempai

Everyone: *wonders what happened in the future*

Angie: Mukuro has to end every sentence with "with my body"

Mukuro: You have a death wish … with my body

Angie: *snickering* Yeah for sure I do

Mukuro: Fuck you … with my body

Everyone: *ROFL*

Mukuro: I'll get you for it in due time… with my body

Angie: I'll be waiting … Reborn you have to fuck Tsuna … again

Reborn: I start loving this game even more *smirking while dragging a blushing Tsuna in room R27*

Kanra: Okay~ Now Gokudera has to eat Poison … Sushi

Gokudera: *fainted at the word poison*

Angie: *throws him in hell hound*

Kanra: *sweat drop* Anyway the next dare is from-

Angie: Wait! We'll be leaving the rest of the dares for tomorrow because it's already night … and I don't think Tsuna's gonna last anymore

Kanra: I think you're right … good night see ya tomorrow

Angie: Ciao Ciao~ And what a boring day

Everyone: EEEEEEEEHHHH~


	4. What a boring day part 2

Angie: I'm back my darlings~ and welcome to the Truth or Dare Show! Vongola Style~

Kanra: We're going to put in the dares we didn't manage in the last chapter and the ones we've got recently

Reborn: You didn't put all of them *raises eyebrow*

Angie: I didn't they were at least 10 dares~ … and I always keep the best part at the end *chuckling darkly* so this boring day will become more interesting~

Kanra: So the dare we will do first is from … **_Yukki onna_**

**_Dare Hibari to act like a Herbivore (no biting to death)_**

Angie: You heard what you have to do carnivore, right~

Hibari: When I'll find you herbivore I'm going bite you to fucking dead *hissing and glaring ... much like a cat*

Angie: Bad carnivore! No biting to dead

Hibari: You don't order me around herbi- *being electrocuted*

Angie: You should just shut up if you don't want me to rise the voltage~

Hibari: *grumbling curses*

Angie: Now the next dare is from Guest

Kanra: The guests should just kindly write a name next time they give a dare, Thank you

**_Yes! XD R27! xD My OTP! XD I luv this! XD Can you dare Tsuna to dress in a bride gown and propose to either Xanxus, Reborn, or the Arcobaleno (excluding Lal and Uni/Luche/Aria)? XD Thnx so much! XD_**

Angie: R27 is my OTP too ... Tsuna you need to dress as a bride or shall I say crossdress?

Tsuna: H-Hiiii! *takes the dress that appeared in her hands out of nowhere*

Angie: Now who I make him propose to?...

Mukuro: It should be me ... ku fu fu

Angie: No because I have to chose between Xanxus or the Arcobaleno besides Luche, Aria, Yuni and Lal ... And you still need to say with my body

Mukuro: Fine ... with my body

Kanra: And ... who do you chose?

Angie: I think I'll take ...

Everyone: WHO DAMMIT!

Angie: Fon!

Everyone: *jaw drops to the ground*

Kanra: It was that or Reborn wasn't it

Angie: Yes so I chose Fon because he doesn't appear so often

Fon: I shall thank you for this *grinning in victory*

Angie: Stop being party breakers it's just for this dare

Everyone: *sighs in relief*

Tsuna: A-ano

Everyone: *nosebleeds or jawdrop*

Kanra: Everyone seems to want him more now

Angie: Yes~ ... Now Tsuna propose Fon

Tsuna: W-What!

Angie: Why do you think you are dressed like that

Tsuna: I-I ..

Angie: Just for this dare *sigh*

Tsuna: O-okay *goes to Fon*

Fon: Yes Tsunayoshi *grins slily*

Everyone: *being restrained*

Tsuna: W-would y-you m-m-m-marry m-me?

Fon: But why of cousre! *takes Tsuna into a deep kiss*

Tsuna: Mnngh!

Reborn: *shoots at Fon and proceeds to take Tsuna in his arms in a possesive embrace* **Fuck of**

Kanra: Ignoring them ... let's get on with the next dare that is from-

Angie: Another guest~

**_Can Tsuna crossdress and be forced to sit on Xanxus' or Reborn's lap? XD_**

Angie: Of course he can ... I wonder what to dress him like~

Kanra: *takes out a a white dress with orange flowers on it that reaches mid thigh* Take this

Angie: Thank you- but hey isn't that one of my dresses?

Kanra: N-no what makes you say that? *looks everywhere besides Angie*

Angie: Because that's my favorite dress and I've been looking for it since one month ago *dark aura enveloping her*

Kanra: Wait I can explain

Angie: I don't need to hear anything ... for now ... so Tsu-chan has to wear this and stay on Reborn's lap~

Tsuna: Hiiiiiiiiii~

Reborn: Go change Dame-Tsuna, or else ...

Tsuna: H-HAI * takes dress and runs into changing room*

**_After five minutes~_**

*Tsuna cames out fully dressed, the dress exposing most of his body making the others stare at him lustfully*

Angie: You know were to go~

Reborn: *pats his lap* Come here Tsuna

Tsuna: O-okay

*Tsuna goes to Reborn with slow steps. Reborn gets impatient so he grabs Tsuna and makes him stay on his lap facing him. Because of this the dress rolls up and shows more of that ass underneath and the orange lace panties*

Tsuna: *bet red* U-umm... *trying to cover himself but is stopped by Reborn"

Reborn: *blows in his ear* Now now ... that won't do~

Kanra: Okay, next dare is from **_Ochie94_**

**_I love this!  
the dare? Hmm... Let's see...  
Why not Tsuna top Kyoya and Mukuro or maybe Reborn.  
or, KHR chara play stripping poker. make Tsuna win. :DDD_**

Angie: Finally~ my favorite dare from Ochie-chan~ ... Tsuna-chan~ you have to top Hibari, Mukuro and~

Kanra: Reborn~

Mukuro, Hibari and Reborn: **WHAT!**

Mukuro: Oya Oya~ I think you read that wrong... it must be us topping him not the other way around ... with my body

Reborn: No way in fucking way I'm being topped *growling*

Hibari: No one tops me

Angie: Except the horse

Hibari: *blushes a light pink*

Angie: To make things more interesting~ Tsuna will be in his tyl form and Reborn will be a fifteen year old~

Reborn: don't you-

Angie: Exchange~

*A yellow smoke erupts out of thin air and Tsuna is his tyl!self and Reborn is fifteen years old*

Angie: Now because Reborn tried to backtalk me ... he is first to get fucked by the more seme-ish tyl!Tsuna ... so now do your work Tsuna~

Tyl!Tsuna: It'll be my pleasure *smirking*

Reborn: Don't you dare Tsuna

Tsuna: *grabs his tie then blows in his ear* I so dare *proceeds to drag him in room 27R*

Kanra: You know he has to fuck Hibari and Mokuro or just Reborn right

Angie: Yeah and I think I'll let him fuck just Reborn ... I feel kind enough today to let those two escape ... for now

Mukuro: I think I'm going to thank you for your kindness ... with my body

Angie: No thanks you are not my type

Hibari: Hn~ (serves you right pineapple)

Angie: We'll be taking a break and see what are those two doing in the room filled with sex toys~

Everyone: *jaws drop* Filled with what!

Angie: Let's see~

**_Inside the room 27R~_**

**Inside the room, Reborn was being handcuffed to the bedpost, trying to contain his moans as Tsuna kissed and left bite marks on his neck and chest. His right hand was playing with a nipple bringing it to hardness while the other was pumping Reborn's cock.**

**„****Aaahh ... Mnngh ... Ts-Tsuna~" Reborn was trying and failling to keep his moans, his face was already flushed red from pleasure and embarassement. Tsuna got up and grabbed a bottle of lobe. Reborn saw that and tried to struggle He stopped when he felt a pair of soft lips on his asking for entrance. He gasped when he felt a wet finger circling his entrance allowing the wet tongue enter his mouth and explore every part of it. **

**Reborn was by now a moaning mess, lost in the dance of passion as a finger penetrated his body. He let out a silent scream at the foreign filling, showing that he was a virgin down there. Tsuna smirked as he started stroking Reborn's member to make him forget about the pain so he could stretch him. **

**Tsuna added a second finger and scrissored them in and out inside Reborn's ass. After a while he added a third one seeing tha Reborn was getting used to it, and thrusted in different angels trying to find his sweet spot. If he found that spot- „ T-There~ ... Hit that spot again, please~"- It'll make Reborn beg.**

**Tsuna unbuckled his belt and undid his pants freeing his swelling cock. He coated it in lube and positioned himself after taking his fingers out. Tsuna thrust in in one swift movement and groaned at the virgin tightness.**

**Reborn screamed as he tried to relax his muscles, tears falling from his eyes in pain at the hugeness that filled him to the brim. After he got used to it, he rolled his hips a little telling Tsuna to move already.**

**Tsuna Token his member out till the tip was inside then slammed back in hitting the prostate dead-on. „AAAAAaaahhhh ... Naaahh ... more, harder, faster~" screamed Reborn in undeniable pleasure. Tsuna complied with his wish and started thrusting harder and faster. When he felt that he was nearing end, he got a hold of Reborn's member and stroked it in time with the thrusts. After a while they both came with a moan of each others end.**

**_Outside the room~_**

Angie: Oh my fucking God!

Kanra: *bet red and holding his nose from bleeding* You have one hell of a twisted mind

Angie: I know~ ... hey are you okay there? *sweat dropping*

Everyone: *fainted, having nosebleeds or video taping the whole thing like Mammon*

Angie: Oh well ... On with the last dare for this chapter~

Kanra: This one is from **_Anisthasia_**

Angie: I promise to put her dare in this chapter, the rest of them will be in the fifth chappie~

**_Truthfully I did not expect so much of Yaoi because I am not a big fan of it, but it was very very funny so I guess I don't mind!  
Anyway I look forward to the next chapter!  
And some dares for the next chapter-  
Ryo-nii propose to hana-chan! (I support their relationship!)  
Collonello kiss Lal! (I Ship them)  
Julie kiss Adelheid! ( I ship them too!)  
Giotto and Byakuran do the same thing Reborn did to Tsuna! Separately though of course!  
Bel-senpai kiss Fran-chan!  
Truth's-  
Tsuna tell which do like more Gio-chan or Reborn-chan  
Yama-chii what do you love the most about Goku-chan  
Everyone if there was a harem with Tsuna or if Tsuna was a girl then what would you all do?  
Hiba-chan your phase 'Bite you to death' do you also use it sexually?  
Muku-chii if you were not straight then who would your partner be tsu-chan. hiba-chan, or bya-chan?!  
Byakuran which brand or marshmallows if your favorite, and do you think they have a better taste then Tsuna or not?_**

Just because I am not a yaoi fan does not mean I won't be throwing these tor- I mean dares at them hahaha *laughs nervously*  
sorry for so many of them! *deep bow*  
anyway update soon! And thoroughly tor- I mean give them dares and truth's!

Angie: Thank you Anisthasia-chan~ I try doing my best~

Kanra: First Ryohey has to propose Hana

Ryohey: I'll propose her TO THE EXTREME! *goes to propose Hana*

Ryohey: Hana let's get married TO THE EXTREME!

Hana: I'm not getting married with a monkey brain and that's final!

Angie: Okay~ *laughs awkwardly* next Julie has to kiss Adelheid~

Julie: Okay~ *kisses Adelheid*

Adelheid: *hits him with her weapon* You Idiot!

Kanra: The last dare is Giotto and Byakuran to fuck Tsuna

Tsuna: E-eeeehhh a-again!?

Angie: Yes again~

Kanra: Giotto's first then Byakuran

Giotto: We'll be taking our leave then~ *grabs Tsuna to room G27*

Angie: Hey Reborn~ how are you feeling?

Reborn: *growls at her then glares harshly* burn in hell *turns around*

Angie: Heeeeeyyyy~ but you liked it don't you? You were screaming a lot *smirks at him*

Reborn: *blushing* S-shut up!

Angie: Fine~ ... Now Bya-chan go and do your dare~

Byakuran: Hai Hai~ Angie-chan~ *carries Tsuna bridal-style to room 10027*

Giotto: Anisthasia-san you are my favorite *winks at her*

Angie: Would you stop flirting already ... on with the truths now~ ... Tsuna who do you like more Reborn or Giotto?

Tsuna: *limping and looking completely ravished* A-ano ... R-reborn I t-think?

Reborn: Oh why thank you Tsuna I love my favorite student too *purring with a seductive look on*

Tsuna: h-hiiii!

Giotto: *sulking in emo corner* W-Why Tsu-chan?

Angie: Ignoring him ... Yamamoto whar do you like the most about Gokudera?

Yamamoto: Mmmmmhhh *thoughtful look on his face* His peronallity~ *cheerfull smile*

Kanra: Another one ... if there was a harem with Tsuna or if Tsuna was a girl what would you do?

Everyone: Fuck him/her of course

Angie: As expected ... Hibari~ do you use your chatch phrase sexually?

Hibari: No

Angie: Don't lie~ I heard you use it when you were ucking Tsuna

Hibari: Fine I do *blushing a little*

Kanra: Next one If Mukuro was not straight who would his partner be Tsuna, Hibari or Byakuran? *starts rolling on the floor from laughter*

Mukuro: I don't see what's so funny ... with my body

Angie: If he was not straight ... pffft ... like he would be straight ... so what's the answer pineapple?

Mukuro: *smirking* All of them

Everyone: *stares at him*

Angie: I expected this answer

Kanra: me too ... for Byakuran which brand of marshmallows if your favorite, and do you think they have a better taste then Tsuna or not?

Byakuran: Strawberry ones~ ... But Tsu-chan still tastes better~

Angie and Kanra: I expected this ... again

Angie: Then this is the last one for this chapter~ ... Ciao Ciao~ See ya next time and~

Angie and Kanra: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~

Bianchi: Reboooooorrrrnnn~

Angie: When did she came back? ... wait scratch that, how did she get out of the hell hound?

Kanra: I have no idea


End file.
